Overview: This project involves the Completion of scholarly book reviewing the field of applied child health services research. To complete the project, partial salary support as well as funding for copyediting and indexing is requested. Approach: Tentatively titled Designing, Conducting, and Communicating Applied Child Health Services Research: Opportunities for Innovation, the book identifies emerging trends and calls attention to areas that remain problematic and require further examination. After comprehensively reviewing the history and content of various approaches to child health services research, and providing an analytical state-of-the-art summary, key child health-related issues are examined. The book, which describes and justifies a unique applied approach, concludes with a chapter on future directions in applied child health services research. Significance: No such book is now available; the project will thus make an important contribution to the child health services literature. The book produced will provide useful information to U.S. health professionals. It will thereby contribute significantly to the improvement of pediatric health care delivery. Innovation: The book will be written by members of a hospital-based, interdisciplinary, applied research team. This innovative approach ensures that relevant issues will be covered and that the book will be useful across the various disciplines in which child health research is conducted. Investigator & Environment: The principal investigator (lead editor) has an extensive background in publishing, having authored, co-authored, and co-edited seven books (this would be the eighth). She also has great subject matter expertise, having practiced applied health research for IC years. Likewise, the team of authors assembled has extensive publication and child health research experience. The Center for Child Health Outcomes where all key personnel are housed is a dedicated child health services research unit.